psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey 'Jeff' Ridgway Sr., or 'Psycho Dad' is Jesse and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr's father. He serves as one of the two titular main antagonists and the overall secondary antagonist turned anti-hero throughout the series. He initially appeared to be the primary antagonist until Jesse's exile when his exploits paled against those of the series' true main villain. Later, as of the events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, he has a change of heart until such time Jesse backstabs him again by breaking something precious once more. Jeffrey Sr. is disturbed by Jesse's pathological obsession for gaming and encourages him to get a job and a non-virtual life. Jesse, in turn declines and states that Youtube is a deeply fulfilling job. Because of this, Jeffrey Sr. threatens to destroy the tech items that feed Jesse's addiction. It is known that he has anger issues and is handy around tools (proven in the videos), but he is unfamiliar with how Social Media (Twitter, Twitch, YouTube, Facebook) works. Jeffrey Sr. is the current Director of Public Works for the County of Salem. Things He Destroyed/Damaged So FarCategory:Villains * (Axe) Jeffrey's first laptop * (Throw) Jesse's monitor * (Hammer) Jesse's YouTube Play Button * (Lawn mower) Jesse's Video Games * (Throw, but not in a Psycho Video) Jesse's Printer * (Burns, later throws) Jesse's first Xbox 360 * (XBOX 360, pipe, piece of firewood) Jesse's Montero * (Stomped, Water) Jesse's Nintendo DS * (Burns, Grills) Jesse's Nintendo Wii U * (Soaked by Mountain Dew) Jesse's laptop * (Crushed by table) Mark's laptop * (Damaged, Stomped) Corn's laptop * (Water) Jesse's second Xbox 360 * (Chainsaw, later Sledgehammer) Jesse's Xbox One * (Throw) Jesse's Blue Yeti Mic * (Tractor) Eagle's Landing, incl. Jesse's television, Jesse's third Xbox 360 and Jeffrey's second laptop * (Throw) Jesse's Nintendo DS Lite * (Throw) Jeffrey's camera * (Sledgehammer) Jesse's table Trivia *In 2011, Jeffrey Sr had a interview. *Jeffrey Sr. is similar to Angry Grandpa when he has anger issues, he destroys things even when Jesse doesn't listen to him. *He seems to favorite his oldest son Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse. **He also seems to believe that Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is telling the truth like recently when Jeffrey smashed the last of Psycho Dad and Larry's trophies and blaming Jesse for them. This however changed when Jesse was allowed back in the house again after he showed him the video of Jeffrey Jr. smashing the trophies. **It has been implied in "Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies" that he favors his eldest son over Jesse, as despite the fact that Jeffrey Jr. destroyed what was left of his dad's trophies, Jeffrey Sr. only destroyed Jeffrey Jr's camera and continued to let him stay in the house for free. **Furthermore, he lets Jesse back in the house under the condition that he pays rent and works for his father for free. *He's extremely concerned about Jesse playing video games and the pretense of 'learning' from video games, with particular concern for the perceived connection between gaming and Jesse's more extreme and destructive tendencies. *He is the fourth most profane character in the series, using mild cuss words like "bullshit", "shit", "crap" and so on. He has used the word "fuck" a few times but it's hardly noticeable. *Weirdly, the reason Jesse is into Video Games is that his dad played Super Mario Bros. which he let Jesse play. This is lampshaded by his mother who says, "You taught him how to play video games!". Jeffrey Sr. does not understand why his own moderate gaming history has provoked such a high addiction in his son. *It is revealed that Jeffrey Sr. was a baseball prodigy as a kid having attained a great deal of trophies. Jesse later destroyed them, causing Jeffrey Sr. to exile him from the house. Jesse went on to learn a little about the nature of consequence - albeit a little late in life. *It was also revealed that he was a Democrat in the Township Committee, following in the footsteps of his father, Ted Ridgway. He stepped down from the position of Deputy Mayor on March 7, 2012, several months before The "Psycho" videos started becoming popular . He is surprisingly tolerant of his previously unimpeachable civic reputation being shredded on YouTube. *He is extremely hypocritical. proven when he pulled a Halloween prank on Jesse and then destroyed Jesse's Xbox One when Jesse pulls the same stunt on him. He seems to be just fine with Jeffery staying in the house but not Jesse. *On YouTube, Twitter, etc, there are sometimes fakes who impersonate Psycho Dad, for example, https://twitter.com/TheJeffRidgway/ Quotes * What the hell was that all about?! Now get out of my house! GET OUT! * Crap! Bullshit! * And you, knock off the stinking camera! * YO! You wanna turn the freaking light back on? I'm gonna fall and bust my ass! * You don't act right, you're not part of the family! * This is what they get, this is what they get! Learn your lesson, boys! * What ails you? These games are getting into your head! * You're in here 24/7! You're 22 years old and you live in your room! * Do you guys think I'm crazy? * What are you doing?! Knock it off! Knock it off! what are you- Give me it! Give me it! * This is what happens when you come into the house without permission! * Now you got a mobile home, you can leave now!!! * Jeez you look like a freaking slob. * You're hopeless, stinking hopeless. * You're back in. I've got a deal though: You're gonna be paying rent. If you're making money, you're gonna be paying rent! Gallery PsychoDadDeath.jpg 11142157_453520844804886_66672307_n.jpg 6682_10151619849472908_1841770576_n.jpg LetsDance.jpg 11111418_638774882920940_591809169_n.jpg PSYCHODAD333.png JeffreyRidhway.jpg 14437565-large.jpg Pittsgrove-ridgwayjpg-6cc53b42604e9397.jpg Bowtomeandlickmyshoes.jpg Wmplayer 2015-05-02 16-24-57-93.jpg JeffLondon.jpeg Teeth.jpg jeff3ndmrn.png Category:Protagonists Category:Villains